gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice
DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed and published by Sega, in partnership with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and NetherRealm Studios. It will be the 5th installment in the Sega Superstars series. Plot While devising a plan to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman from the Sega Universe accidentally comes into contact with Lex Luthor from the DC Universe. Summoning the villains from their respective universes, they establish a fighting tournament with the intention from conquering both universes. It's up to the Justice League and Sega heroes to put a stop to Luthor and Eggman's plan before it's too late. Meanwhile, however, a mysterious figure comes accross the remains of a destroyed experiment and rebuilds it with the intention of destroying both universes. Characters DC #Superman (Clark Joseph "Kal-El" Kent) #Batman (Bruce Wayne) #Wonder Woman (Princess Diana of Themyscira) #Green Lantern (Harold "Hal" Jordan) #The Flash (Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen) #Shazam (William Joseph "Billy" Batson) #Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol) #Aquaman (Arthur "Orin Alton-Son" Curry) #Green Arrow (Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen) #Nightwing (Richard John "Dick" Grayson) #Raven (Rachel Roth) #Cyborg (Victor "Vic" Stone) #The Joker #Catwoman (Selina Kyle) #Deathstroke (Slade Joseph Wilson) #Doomsday #Bane #Harley Quinn (Harleen Francis Quinzel) #Solomon Grundy (Cyrus Gold) #Ares #(Thaal) Sinestro #Black Adam (Teth-Adam) #Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) #Lobo #Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) #General Zod (Dru-Zod II) #Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) #Zatanna (Zatara) #Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Drake-Lance) #Red Tornado (John "Reddy" Smith) #Vixen (Mari Jiwe McCabe) #Etrigan (Jason Blood) #Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) #Captain Atom (Nathanial Christopher "Nate" Adam) #Krypto the Superdog #Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter) #Copperhead #Dr. Polaris (Neal Emerson) #Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) #Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) #Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) #Gypsy (Cynthia Mordeth) #Ocean Master (Orm Marius) #Dr. Fate (Khalid Ben-Hassin) #Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich) #Big Barda (Free) #Hawkman (Katar Hol) #Static (Vergil Ovid Hawkins) #Firestorm (Ronald "Ronnie" Roy Raymond) #The Creeper (Jack Ryder) #Gentleman Ghost (James Craddock) #Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) #Firefly (Ted Carson) #Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) #Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) #Robin (Timothy Jackson "Tim" Drake) #Starfire (Koriand'r) #Beast Boy (Garfield "Gar" Mark Logan) #Jonah (Woodson) Hex #Plastic Man (Patrick O'Brian) #Vigilante (Dorian Chase) #Ra's al Ghul #Captain Cold (Leonard "Len" Snart) #Anarky (Lonnie Machin) #Gorilla Grodd #Brainiac (Vril Dox) #Clock King #Poison Ivy (Pamela Lillian Isley) #Devastation #The Riddler (Edward Nygma) #(Victor) Zsasz #Two-Face (Harvey Dent) #Steel (John Henry Irons) #Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) #Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) #The Mad Hatter (Jervis Tetch) #Black Mask (Roman Sionis) #Agent Orange (Larfleeze) #Terra #S.T.R.I.P.E. (Patrick Dugan) #Huntress (Helena Rosa Bertinelli) #Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) #Despero #Clayface (Basil Karlo) #Atrocitus (Atros) #Black Manta (David) #Circe #Red Hood (Jason Peter "Rojo" Todd) #Prometheus #Felix Faust (Dekan Drache) #The Shade (Richard "Dick" Swift) #Amazo #The Penguin (Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot) #Brother (Sebastian) Blood (IX) #Superboy (Conner "Kon-El" Kent) #Professor Zoom (Eobard Thawne) #Count (Werner Zytle) Vertigo #Captain Boomerang (George "Digger" Hawkins) #Tigress (Artemis Crock) #Kalibak #Dr. Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) #Bizarro (Subject B-0) #Angle Man (Angelo Bend) #Kilowog #Arkillo #King Shark (Nanaue) #Mera #Animal Man (Bernhard "Buddy" Baker) #Trigon #Black Lightning (Jefferson Michael "Jeff" Pierce) #Red Arrow (Connor Hawke) #Azrael (John-Paul Valley, Jr.) #Arsenal (Roy William Harper. Jr.) #H'EL #Vibe (Francisco "Cisco" Paco Roman) #Cheshire (Jade Nguyen) #Mirror Master (Samuel "Sam" Joesph Scudder) #Lycus #Klarion (Bleak) the Witch Boy #Kid Flash (Bar Torr) #Jinx #Ragman (Rory Regan) #Blue Devil (Daniel Patrick Cassidy) #Robotman (Clifford "Cliff" Steele) #Faora (Hu-Ul) #The Sandman (Commander Wesley Bernard Dodds) #Ventriloquist (Shauna Belzer) #Captain Carrot (Roger Rodney Rabbit) #Cyclone (Maxine Hunkel) #White Lantern (Kyle Rayner) #Alley-Kat-Abra (Felina Furr) #John Constantine #Spellbinder (Delbert Billings) #Pig-Iron (Peter Porkchops) #Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) #Frankenstein #Rubberduck (Byrd Rentals) #Calendar Man (Julian Gregory Day) #Bumblebee (Karen Beecher-Duncan) #Yankee Poodle (Rova Barkitt) #Killer Moth (Dury Walker) #Zebra-Man (Jacob Baker) #Fastback (Timothy Joesph Terrapin) #Bronze Tiger (Benjamin "Ben" Turner) #Spoiler (Stephanie Brown) #Little (Chester) Cheese #The Question (Charles "Charlie" Victor Szasz) #Katana (Tatsu Toro Yamashiro) #American Eagle (Johnny Jingo) #Man-Bat (Robert Kirkland "Kirk" Langstrom) #Madame Xanadu (Nimue Inwudu) #(Alexander) "Lex" Luthor (Sub-Boss) #Darkseid (Uxas) (Final Boss) #Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) (Guest Character) Sega #Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) #Genghis Bahn III (Fighting Vipers) #Ulala (Space Channel 5) #Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) #Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Nights (Nights into Dreams...) #Bayonetta (Bayonetta) #Amigo (Samba de Amigo) #AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) #Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) #Shadow Yamato (Eternal Champion) #Beat (Jet Set Radio) #Jack Cayman (MadWorld) #Tillis (Buning Rangers) #Sam Gideon (Vanquish) #Gillius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) #Jeffry McWild (Virtua Fighter) #Arle Nadja (Modou Monogatari/''Puyo Puyo'') #Zobio (The House of the Dead) #Neff (Altered Beast) #Joe Musashi (Shinobi) #Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) #Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) #Zephyr (Rosonance of Fate) #Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) #Ethan Thomas (Condemned) #Shou Amabane (Burning Rangers) #Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid/''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA'') #Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter) #Sir Tongara "Pepper" de Pepperochau III (Clockwork Knight) #Nagi Hojo (Last Bronx) #Rikiya Busujima (Zombie Revenge) #Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) #B.D. Joe (Crazy Taxi) #Chomp (Dinosaur King) #Toma (Shining) #Josh (Rise of Nightmares) #Kurt Irving (Valkyria Chronicles) #Pudding (Space Channel 5) #Pengo (Pengo) #Riela Marceris (Valkyria Chronicles) #Cyrille (Shining) #Prince Ali (Beyond Oasis) #Chaz Ashley (Phantasy Star) #Bruno Dellinger (Dynamite Cop) #Alis Landale (Phantasy Star) #Vashyron (Resonance of Fate) #Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter) #Ristar the Shooting Star (Ristar) #Ash (Hell Yeah! Wrath of the Dead Rabbit) #Kage-Maru (Virtua Fighter) #Thanatos (Eternal Champions) #Hotsuma (Shinobi) #Ranger X (Ranger X) #Keil Fluge (Panzer Dragoon) #Gum (Jet Set Radio) #Sei (Virtua Quest) #Sketch Turner (Comix Zone) #Vectorman (Vectorman) #Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) #Lan Di (Shenmue) #Satan (Puyo Puyo) #Tab (Jet Set Radio) #Bongo (Congo Bongo) #Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Aragon (Mystaria: The Realms of Lore) #Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage) #Leanne (Resonance of Fate) #Reala (Nights into Dreams...) #Ichiro Ogami (Sakura Wars) #Rent-A-Hero (Rent-A-Hero) #Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) #Bug (Bug!) #Candy (Fighting Vipers) #Blacker Baron (MadWorld) #Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Fried Karim (Shining) #Asha (Wonder Boy) #Huggy Bear (Toy Commander) #Linda Rotta (Zombie Revenge) #Agent Michael Ford (The Conduit) #Rolf (Phantasy Star) #Adam Hunter (Streets of Rage) #Mushiking (Mushiking: King of the Beetles) #Kyrie Illunis (Sands of Destruction) #Amitie (Puyo Puyo) #Yuri (Infinite Space) #Rhys (Phantasy Star) #Apharmd the Hatter (Virtual On) #Axel Stone (Streets of Rage) #Epsilon (Alien Soldier) #John Mayor (Deep Fear) #Raikoh Minamoto (Otogi: Myth of Demons) #Border Bot (Border Break) #Raxel (Fighting Vipers) #Hiroshi "Tommy" Tomiie (Last Bronx) #Marshal Gram (Time Traveler) #Imca (Valkyia Chronicles) #Luka (Bayonetta) #Aitelle (7th Dragon) #Robert Burns (Vanquish) #Little King Zero (Bayonetta) #Luke Custer (Altered Beast) #Spike Jr. (Spikeout) #Ax Battler (Golden Axe) #Jeanne (Bayonetta) #Stick Breitling (Zombie Revenge) #Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Tom-Tom (Wonder Boy) #Oro Dark Primary (Condemned) #Takehaya (7th Dragon) #Rodin (Bayonetta) #Madruk (Dragon Force) #Zhu Yuanda (Shenmue) #Selvaria Bles (Valkyria Chronicles) #Larcen Tyler (Eternal Champions) #Jean-Luc Lundi (Panzer Dragoon) #Ragnadaam III (Shining) #Edge (Panzer Dragoon) #Gemini Sunrise (Sakura Wars) #R.A.X. Coswell (Eternal Champions) #Roy Boateng (Binary Domain) #Golden Silver (Gunstar Heroes) #Cookie (Top Skater) #Gung Ho (D. D. Crew) #Yoko Kono (Last Bronx) #Chan Qui (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Cindy Holiday (Dynamite Cop) #Sakamoto Ryoma (Yakuza) #MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) #Dan Marshall (Binary Domain) #Saburo Zaimoku (Last Bronx) #ToeJam (ToeJam & Earl) #Tyris Flare (Golden Axe) #The Chariot (The House of the Dead) #Earl (ToeJam & Earl) #Samuel Han (Guardian Heroes) #Orta (Panzer Dragoon) #Princess Iris (Crystal Warriors) #Marcus (Tournament of Legends) #Paladin (Cyborg Hunter) #Michael "Rage" Hardy (Virtua Cop) #Arnold (Burning Rival) #Jetta Maxx (Eternal Champions) #Geila (Motor Raid) #James "Smarty" Cools (Virtua Cop) #Suzy (Harley Davidson & L.A. Riders) #Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Duke Oda (Cyber Police ESWAT) #Janet Marshall (Virtua Cop) #Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Sub-Boss) #The Magician (The House of the Dead) (Final Boss) #Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) (Guest Character) Rivals #Superman vs. Akira #Batman vs. Bahn #Wonder Woman vs. Ulala #Green Lantern vs. Ryo #The Flash vs. Sonic #Shazam vs. Nights #Hawkgirl vs. Bayonetta #Aquaman vs. Amigo #Green Arrow vs. AiAi #Nightwing vs. Billy #Raven vs. Shadow #Cyborg vs. Beat #The Joker vs. Jack #Catwoman vs. Tillis #Deathstroke vs. Sam #Doomsday vs. Gillius #Bane vs. Jeffry #Harley Quinn vs. Arle #Solomon Grundy vs. Zobio #Ares vs. Neff #Sinestro vs. Joe #Black Adam vs. Vyse #Killer Frost vs. Sakura #Lobo vs. Zephyr #Batgirl vs. Pai #Zod vs. Ethan #Martian Manhunter vs. Shou #Zatanna vs. Hatsune Miku #Black Canary vs. Sarah #Red Tornado vs. Sir Pepper #Vixen vs. Nagi #Etrigan vs. Rikiya #Star Sapphire vs. Erica #Captain Atom vs. B.D. Joe #Krypto vs. Chomp #Booster Gold vs. Toma #Copperhead vs. Josh #Dr. Polaris vs. Kurt #Cheetah vs. Pudding #Mr. Freeze vs. Pengo #Supergirl vs. Riela #Gypsy vs. Cyrille #Ocean Master vs. Prince Ali #Dr. Fate vs. Chaz #Rocket Red vs. Bruno #Big Barda vs. Alis #Hawkman vs. Vashyron #Static vs. Silver #Firestorm vs. Jacky #The Creeper vs. Ristar #Gentleman Ghost vs. Ash #Killer Croc vs. Kage-Maru #Firefly vs. Thanatos #Deadshot vs. Hotsuma #Scarecrow vs. Ranger X #Robin vs. Keil #Starfire vs. Gum #Beast Boy vs. Sei #Jonah Hex vs. Sketch #Plastic Man vs. Vectorman #Vigilante vs. Kazuma #Ra's al Ghul vs. Lan Di #Captain Cold vs. Satan #Anarky vs. Tab #Grodd vs. Bongo #Brainiac vs. Zavok #Clock King vs. Aragon #Poison Ivy vs. Blaze #Devastation vs. Leanne #The Riddler vs. Reala #Zsasz vs. Ichiro #Two-Face vs. Rent-A-Hero #Steel vs. Alex Kidd #Swamp Thing vs. Bug #Shiva vs. Candy #The Mad Hatter vs. Baron #Black Mask vs. Knuckles #Agent Orange vs. Fried #Terra vs. Asha #S.T.R.I.P.E. vs. Huggy Bear #Huntress vs. Linda #Blue Beetle vs. Agent Ford #Despero vs. Rolf #Clayface vs. Adam #Atrocitus vs. Mushiking #Black Manta vs. Kyrie #Circe vs. Amitie #Red Hood vs. Yuri #Prometheus vs. Rhys #Felix Faust vs. Apharmd #The Shade vs. Axel #Amazo vs. Epsilon #The Penguin vs. John #Brother Blood vs. Raikoh #Superboy vs. Border Bot #Professor Zoom vs. Raxel #Count Vertigo vs. Tommy #Captain Boomerang vs. Gram #Tigress vs. Imca #Kalibak vs. Luka #Dr. Light vs. Aitelle #Bizarro vs. Robert #Angle Man vs. Zero #Kilowog vs. Luke #Arkillo vs. Spike #King Shark vs. Ax #Mera vs. Jeanne #Animal Man vs. Stick #Trigon vs. Solaris #Black Lightning vs. Tom-Tom #Red Arrow vs. Dark Primary #Azrael vs. Takehaya #Arsenal vs. Rodin #H'EL vs. Madruk #Vibe vs. Zhu #Cheshire vs. Serlvaria #Mirror Master vs. Larcen #Lycus vs. Lundi #Klarion vs. Ragna #Kid Flash vs. Edge #Jinx vs. Gemini #Ragman vs. R.A.X. #Blue Devil vs. Roy #Robotman vs. Golden Silver #Faora vs. Cookie #The Sandman vs. Gung Ho #Ventriloquist vs. Yoko #Captain Carrot vs. Chan Qui #Cyclone vs. Cindy #White Lantern vs. Sakamoto #Alley-Kat-Abra vs. MeeMee #John Constantine vs. Dan #Spellbinder vs. Saburo #Pig-Iron vs. ToeJam #Stargirl vs. Tyris #Frankenstein vs. The Chariot #Rubberduck vs. Earl #Calendar Man vs. Han #Bumblebee vs. Orta #Yankee Poodle vs. Iris #Killer Moth vs. Marcus #Zebra-Man vs. Paladin #Fastback vs. Rage #Bronze Tiger vs. Arnold #Spoiler vs. Jetta #Little Cheese vs. Geila #The Question vs. Smarty #Katana vs. Suzy #American Eagle vs. Jet #Man-Bat vs. Duke #Madame Xanadu vs. Janet #Lex Luthor vs. Gillius #Dr. Eggman vs. The Joker #Darkseid vs. Sam #The Magician vs. Zatanna #Scorpion vs. Zobio #Ralph vs. Sinestro Stages As with the Virtua Fighter series, each character will have their own stage for Arcade Mode: DC #Fortress of Solitude (Superman) #Batcave (Batman) #Themyscira (Wonder Woman) #Green Lantern Corps. (Green Lantern) #Central City (The Flash) #Rock of Eternity (Shazam) #Thanagar (Hawkgirl) #Atlantis (Aquaman) #Arrow Cave (Green Arrow) #Haly's Circus (Nightwing) #Azarath (Raven) #Titans Tower (Cyborg) #Arkham Asylum (The Joker) #East End (Catwoman) #Blackgate Penitentiary (Deathstroke) #Stryker's Island (Doomsday) #Peña Duro (Bane) #Carnival (Harley Quinn) #Slaughter Swamp (Solomon Grundy) #Olympus (Ares) #Sinestro Corps. (Sinestro) #Hall of Doom (Black Adam) #Suicide Squad (Killer Frost) #L.E.G.I.O.N. (Lobo) #Birds of Prey (Batgirl) #Phantom Zone (Zod) #Mars (Martian Manhunter) #Mannheim's Chinese Theatre (Zatanna) #Team 7 (Black Canary) #Justice Society of America (Red Tornado) #Africa (Vixen) #Camelot (Etrigan) #Violet Lantern Corps (Star Sapphire) #Living Assault Weapons (Captain Atom) #Dog Star Patrol (Krypto) #25th Century (Booster Gold) #Terror Titans (Copperhead) #Cadre (Dr. Polaris) #Villainy, Inc. (Cheetah) #Snowy Cones Facctory (Mr. Freeze) #Metropolis (Supergirl) #Mardi Gras (Gypsy) #Anti-Justice League (Ocean Master) #Magic Wing (Dr. Fate) #Rocket Red Brigade (Rocket Red) #Granny Goodness' Home (Big Barda) #Egypt (Hawkman) #Dakota (Static) #Nuclear Factory (Firestorm) #Haunted House (The Creeper) #19th Century (Gentleman Ghost) #Crocodile Lake (Killer Croc) #Las Vegas (Firefly) #Suicide Squad (Deadshot) #World of Fear (Scarecrow) #Gotham City (Robin) #Tamaran (Starfire) #DOOM Patrol (Beast Boy) #Wild West (Jonah Hex) #All-Star Sqaudron (Plastic Man) #Chinatown (Vigilante) #League of Assassins (Ra's al Ghul) #Swainsville (Captain Cold) #Wayne Enterprises (Anarky) #Gorilla City (Gorilla Grodd) #Krypton (Brainiac) #Dark Side Club (Clock King) #Gilgamesh Wing (Poison Ivy) #The Amazon (Devastation) #Legion of Doom (The Riddler) #No Man's Land (Zsasz) #Gotham Court (Two-Face) #Washington D.C. (Steel) #The Green (Swamp Thing) #China (Lady Shiva) #Wonderland (The Mad Hatter) #Industrial Zone (Black Mask) #Orange Lantern Corps. (Agent Orange) #Markovia (Terra) #Watch Tower (S.T.R.I.P.E.) #Earth-Two (Huntress) #El Paso (Blue Beetle) #Kalanor (Despero) #The Terror (Clayface) #Ysmault (Atrocitus) #Devil's Deep (Black Manta) #Aeaea (Circe) #Challengers from Beyond (Red Hood) #Shamballa (Prometheus) #5,000 B.C. (Felix Faust) #Opal City (The Shade) #Professor Ivo's Laboratory (Amazo) #Iceberg Casino (The Penguin) #H.I.V.E. (Brother Blood) #Manhattan (Superboy) #Central Cityplex (Professor Zoom) #Vlatava (Count Vertigo) #Australia (Captain Boomerang) #Mobile (Tigress) #Darkseld's Elite (Kalibak) #K.O.R.D. Industries (Dr. Light) #Bizarro World (Bizarro) #Milan (Angle Man) #Oa (Kilowog) #Sector 674 (Arkillo) #Hawaii (King Shark) #Dimension Aqua (Mera) #San Diego (Animal Man) #Church of Blood (Trigon) #Watch Tower (Black Lightning) #World Army (Red Arrow) #Ossaville (Azrael) #Star City (Arsenal) #Centennial Park (H'EL) #Detroit (Vibe) #'Eth Alth'eban (Cheshire) #Keystone City (Mirror Master) #Lybia (Lycus) #Limbo Town (Klarion) #San Francisco (Kid Flash) #India (Jinx) #Oblivion Bar (Ragman) #Blue Limbo (Blue Devil) #Michigan City (Robotman) #Pokolistan (Faora) #World Army (The Sandman) #Secret Six (Ventriloquist) #Gnu York (Captain Carrot) #Battery Park (Cyclone) #White Lantern Corps. (White Lantern) #Mew Orleans (Alley-Kat-Abra) #House of Mystery (John Constantine) #Art Gallery (Spellbinder) #Piggsburgh (Pig-Iron) #Justice League United (Stargirl) #S.H.A.D.E. (Frankenstein) #Califurnia (Rubberduck) #North Pole (Calendar Man) #Titans East (Bumblebee) #Follywood (Yankee Poodle) #Misfits (Killer Moth) #Kobra (Zebra-Man) #Okey-Dokey Swamp (Fastback) #G.O.O.D. (Bronze Tiger) #Wayne Manor (Spoiler) #Follywood High School (Little Cheese) #Hub City (The Question) #Outsiders (Katana) #Zoo Crew (American Eagle) #The Network (Man-Bat) #Demon Knights (Madame Xanadu) #Lexcorp (Lex Luthor) #Apokalips (Darkseid) #Netherrealm (Scorpion) Sega #Statues (Akira) #Serpent's Cage (Bahn) #Space Channel 5 (Ulala) #Yokosuka (Ryo) #Seaside Hill (Sonic) #Nightopia (Nights) #Vigrid (Bayonetta) #Sunshine Tour (Amigo) #Jungle Island (AiAi) #Morning Land (Billy) #1993 A.D. (Shadow) #Shibuya-cho (Beat) #Varrigan City (Jack) #Fallen Angel (Tillis) #DARPA (Sam) #Yuria (Gillius) #Island (Jeffry) #Arle's School (Arle) #Curien Mansion (Zobio) #The City of Dis (Neff) #Golden Palace (Joe) #Rogues' Landing (Vyse) #Taisho Period (Sakura) #Basel (Zephyr) #Grassland (Pai) #Metro (Ethan) #Burning Depths (Shou) #Vocaloid Stage (Hatsune Miku) #Aurora (Sarah) #Toy Box (Sir Pepper) #Rainbow Bridge (Nagi) #Woodside City (Rikiya) #Nihonbashi (Erica) #West Coast (B.D. Joe) #Dr. Taylor's Lab (Chomp) #Geo-Fortress (Toma) #Romania (Josh) #Europa (Kurt) #Spaceport 9 (Pudding) #Arctic (Pengo) #The Nameless (Riela) #Lakton Highlands (Cyrille) #Arabia (Prince Ali) #Motavia (Chaz) #White Fang's Building (Bruno) #Algol (Alis) #Cardinal (Vashyron) #Crisis City (Silver) #City (Jacky) #Planet Neer (Ristar) #Hell (Ash) #Temple (Kage-Maru) #Greece (Thanatos) #Orobo Clan (Hotsuma) #Rahuna (Ranger X) #Drowned City (Keil) #Benten-cho (Gum) #Virtua Quest (Sei) #Comix Zone (Sketch) #Pollution (Vectorman) #Tokyo (Kazuma) #Hong Kong (Lan Di) #Underworld (Satan) #Kogane-cho (Tab) #Primate Peak (Bongo) #Lost Hex (Zavok) #Mystaria (Aragon) #Mr. X's Building (Blaze) #Hunters (Leanne) #Nightmare (Reala) #Dojo (Ichiro) #Corja (Rent-A-Hero) #Miracle World (Alex Kidd) #Hollywood (Bug) #Neo Armstone City Tower (Candy) #Altambra (Baron) #Angel Island (Knuckles) #Arcadia (Fried) #Monster World (Asha) #Andy's Room (Huggy Bear) #AreaQ (Linda) #White House (Agent Ford) #Palm (Rolf) #Los Angeles (Adam) #Mushiking Forest (Mushiking) #World Annihilation Front (Kyrie) #Primp Magic School (Amitie) #Small Magellanic Cloud (Yuri) #Orakain (Rhys) #MARZ (Apharmd) #RoboCy Corperation (Axel) #A-Earth (Epsilon) #Pacific Ocean (John) #Soul Shrine (Raikoh) #Blore the Old City (Border Bot) #Deck of the Dark Royal (Raxel) #Helter Skelter (Tommy) #Galactic Federation (Gram) #Gallian Army (Imca) #Purgatorio (Luka) #Nevenplace Empire (Aitelle) #New York (Robert) #Isla Del Sol (Zero) #Graveyard (Luke) #Spiker's Camp (Spike Jr.) #Turtle Village (Ax) #Paradiso (Jeanne) #Isolated Area (Stick) #Soleanna (Solaris) #Adventure Island (Tom-Tom) #Apple Seed Orchard (Dark Primary) #Dragon's Cave (Takehaya) #Gates of Hell (Rodin) #Legendra (Madruk) #Kowloon (Zhu) #Drei Stern (Selvaria) #1920 A.D. (Larcen) #Shelcoof (Lundi) #Noswald Empire (Ragna) #The Empire (Edge) #Texas (Gemini) #2345 (R.A.X.) #New Geneva Convention (Roy) #Gunstar 9 (Golden Silver) #Skater Session (Cookie) #Zero, Corp. (Gung Ho) #Lust Subway (Yoko) #Scale Island (Chan Qui) #Manhattan Island (Cindy) #Bakumatsu Period (Sakamoto) #Amusement Park (MeeMee) #Nebraska (Dan) #Nightmare Island (Zaimoku) #Funkotron (ToeJam) #Isle of Axir (Tyris) #DBR Corporation (The Chariot) #Rap Stage (Earl) #Earthblood/Skyborn Barrier (Han) #Yelico Valley (Orta) #Ariel (Iris) #Belly of the Leviathan (Marcus) #Vipron's Planet (Paladin) #Virtua City (Rage) #Destiny City (Arnold) #Russia (Jetta) #Yendas (Geila) #E.V.I.L. (Smarty) #Harley Davidson Exhibition (Suzy) #Babylon Garden (Jet) #Cyber Police (Duke) #ECM (Janet) #Egg Fleet (Dr. Eggman) #Venice (The Magician) #Fix-It-Felix, Jr. (Ralph) Gameplay The gameplay for this series will be based off the Virtua Fighter series, but will also share some elements from Injustice: Gods Among Us. TBE Voices Music *Opening Theme: "Viper" by Bomb Factory Category:MrWii000's articles Category:DC Comics Category:Sega Category:Fighting games Category:"T" rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:MrWii000's games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Warner Brothers